Evil's Apprentice
by Invader BeckyandClad
Summary: REVISED and IMPROVED! Resisting his power is useless, he has the power, he is the master, he is the doom, and he calls himself Nos4-A2.
1. Chapter 1

IB: A revised version of my creepy, spooky story, enjoy

Disclaimer: Buzz Lightyear of Star Command characters belong to Disney. I own the alien

Prologue

A barren area, quiet, vacant, nothing to be seen said for wasted piles of scrap metal. This wasteland is a dry homeless planet and no place for a refuge to seek shelter, nor a robber to find a good steal.

A young thief with hands in pocket, eyed the area distastefully, "Dead place." The young alien mumbled, sighing. "Just my luck..." Frowning, the adolescent caught sight of something shiny lying on the ground.

"_Come little one, come to me, help me, help me." _A voice sang out, nearly pleading for assistance.

The alien blinked feeling a cold breeze blow through the are. It shuddered as it reached for what seemed to be a necklace. Clutching the red object with gold trimming, a cool wind blew against the aliens light fur and it shivered, hearing a small voice calling out. It sounded like...Help...Help...Help...Strange who could be needing help? Wasn't this place desolate, void of life and what not?

_"Help me little one, I'll show you good times, help me anyone, please." _A lovely harmonious voice purred out sadly, sounding in desperate need of a hero.

Biting its blue lips the teen heard the creatures sorrow and sighed, heading towards the ship, mentally debating with the heart whether or not it should stay and help. Continuing to tread closer to the spacecraft the alien glanced back, gloved hand holding its chest as the voice once again cried out.

_"Please child, do not leave, I've been so alone, come back to me, please, come..help me..." _Coughed the pained singing voice slowly fading away into the darkness.

Knees buckling the alien cussed,"Crater's." And ran off towards the poor soul. Big feet crushing through the ground the young teen yelped, tripping onto the hard ground..Coughing it groaned, slowly starting to stand as it noticed the scrap metals swirling around and around as that same voice sang.

_"Resist me not child, have no fear, no one can help you now, you are alone and you are mine.."_

The wind picked up around the small aliens feet and it held onto it's brown hoody jacket, frowning with fear and complete confusion...What the hell? Didn't this..man need help? And now he was..The alien ducked to avoid the metal...Heart writhed with fear it took off

_"You can't hide, I am your doom, trust in me my friend, take me with you...I am hungry for some _energy." He hissed sinisterly. "_Young, youthful energy."_

Heart heavily pounding the alien burst into its ship and quickly headed for the stars, wiping sweat off its brow, the teen sighed in relief, hoping to never meet that strange man again…however cold clawed fingers grasped onto the poor aliens shoulder and hissed.

_"Thanks for the free ride little one."_

Review


	2. Chapter 2

Revision of chapter 1

Disclaimer:Nos4a2 belongs to Disney I own the child

Chapter 1

_"Thanks for the free ride." _The cruel yet smooth voice soothed running a cold hand through the alien's hair, smiling as it shuddered with fear. Smiling Nos grabbed the young aliens shoulder and grinned delightfully when it began to squirm. Grunting a bit with pure dread when his hand seeped down through its arm and began sucking out...what felt like it's very soul. Attempts to break away were useless and not being able to fight an invisible foe nearly brought the creature to tears.

_..Lovely.._Nos smiled slyly to himself, breaking this beings will would be all to easy. But he had to be a bit more gentle, if he was to live again and take his revenge. Feeling partly rejuvenated the apparition removed his hand and the child let out a small gasp, breathing heavily, it frowned at him with absolute fear and anxiety, tears leaking down it's blue face.. Nos tisked, wiping them away, he placed his hand back on his new friend shoulder, making sure to be more gentle this time, "Listen to me, little one, I will not harm you, if you just help me….Free me." he ran a few fingers through the aliens hair waiting for an answer

His voice was enchanting to say the least, nearly mesmerizing and while the little alien wished to turn away, be anywhere but here, it couldn't help but to feel intrigue and want to help what felt like the devil and sounded like a lost angel. maybe that's what it was. a lost angel. The alien shook its head, yeah right, an angel that tries to suck your soul, get real. Still the child was curious, ""Free you from what?"

"Death." He hissed, darkly, squeezing onto the aliens shoulder a bit more tightly than he meant to, as the thought of how he died burned him to the very core.."Suffice to say. I am dead."

A deathly silence echoed the ship as the alien blinked, staring blankly at the wall, rubbing it's temples, taking deep soothing breaths, it leaned against the control panel. Sobbing, ghosts. great .just great. the little alien hated ghosts and this one was just too creepy and it hated how...his touch felt...so...good..."Go. go away. please go away.." The child whispered, feeling too damn edgy to make normal conversation now.

Nos frowned for a few seconds, then chuckled softly to himself and with a sway of his arm, a cool breeze swept through the area and the purring engines ceased to a stop.. He grinned, feeling overwhelmed with a new sense of powers as he glanced at his cold claw meaty hands, "Ghost powers. Lovely." With his new abilities the lights turned off and the chair that held the sobbing creature floated over to him so he could look his new tool right in the face. "There.." A cold hand was placed on the aliens shoulder once more, "That's better.." he licked his lips and glanced at the monitor. it held so much energy..tasty..delicious energy that could be all for him...There had to be a way to live again and the shaky child in the chair would help him..No was just out of the question..."I need you.." The dead ghost coldly growled..

The alien gulped, staring up at him with it's right budging eye." I'm just a child..." it hiccupped, trying to hold in it's emotions, the aliens green eye turned a deep red, " Leave me alone or I'll fry you!" Fire surrounded Nos4a2 for a few seconds and instead of fear, he felt rather...annoyed...and wind soon blew the fire out.

Nos took hold of the fearful ones head, running one hand down it's back, "You can not resist me. I am your master now. Listen and listen will child. Don't fight, go on and live in fright, work for me and you'll get something grand.." he sang sinisterly, "Anything youl could never imagine in fairytale land. Just help me live again, help me. My new_ friend." _Smiling he released the child's head

Oh how the alien wanted to ignore him, block that enchanting voice from it's mind, but it was .heavenly...Which didn't make a damn load of sense and the hell if this kid was about to be controlled by a weird, with no respect for personal space ghost, "Please..just leave me alone." The alien blinked, frowning, why did it have to sound so scared? So pitiful? Ugh..Oh how it felt doom as fear was over-waving it's heart and mind and the dark, sinster laugh which surrounded the young being wasn't helping.

Nos smiled, cackling as he took hold of the aliens hand, gently patting it, "I regret to imform you child that you will never be alone again."

The lights flashed back on and the engine roared back to life..blinking the kid soon began flying the ship, glancing around as it looked as if nothing wasa there...but it new better and shuddered.."I won't let you stay here." whispered a low voice." Hands searching through a small side panel the alien took out a bible, glanced at it for a few seconds, then threw it at him., blinking..

Nothing happened and Nos chuckled, finding this too amusing, "Sorry, nice try anyway."

The alien humph, grumbling as it tapped the panels, eye fluttering to the self destruct button, "Knew religion was hooey."

"Well, I don't know about that child, then again, I don't really care.." He ran his fingers down the child's spine, sending a cold wave rushing through it's body, he smiled at the shudders and sinisterly grinned,. "You will help me, no one can resist me. I am your doom. I am Nos4 A2!" he laughed manically as the alien just sat in a stunned trance of despair, glancing out the window.. Nos blinked, smiling, "So. What's your name?"


	3. Chapter 3

IB: Revision of chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nos belongs to Disney I own the alien. The song The Prayer belongs to Celine Dion

Chapter 2

A green youthful avocado cat eye blinked miserably out the cold glass window, glove hand slowly sliding down, the alien kept a look out for a passing ship. Hoping, praying that someone, any body at all would pop up and help out. Sighing, the alien, grumbled, crossing its arm, it stared towards the black void of space which looked like nothing but a gaping hole of misery that would swallow her very soul alive. "My life sucks..." The child swerved over to face its adversary, "And the hell if I'm telling you my name, your damn right crazy you big ole perv." Glaring hatefully at the unforeseen beast she started rummaging through small cupboards, sighing, "I had to sell that exorcist book for that pizza. Lovely."

"Now, poppet," Nos placed a cold hand on her shoulder, smirking deviously, "That's my line." He coldly stated, chuckling, hand starting to sink back into her shoulder

The young girl frowned and hissed scooting down to the ground, rubbing her shoulder and hiding under her chair, she glared at the invisible psycho and squeaked. "Why do you keep doing that?" Not getting an answer the young teen rested against the wall deciding to ignore whoever or whatever he was.

Truthfully, the ex vampire robot had no idea why he was sticking his hand through the young ones shoulder, but it seemed to sort of recharge him in a way where he nearly felt alive again. So whether or not the little person approved didn't matter. He needed it's energy. Blinking, Nos tilted his head a bit curious as this young one was now holding itself while singing in a small frightened tone.

"I pray you'll be my eyes, and watch me where I go.." She shook back and forth, biting her lower up, as a tear trickled down her face. "And help me to be wise, help me to let go." Her shoulders shook with anxiety, "Lead me to a place, guide me with your grace to a place where I'll be safe." Cuddling into a ball she closed her eye and began to murmur...

Nos hmmed in curiosity, tapping his chin in thought as he watched his new 'friend' He floated a bit closer, placing one finger on her shoulder. "Little one." The alien didn't respond, trying to tune him out as she prayed silently to herself, taking deep clear breaths.

Well, that was a bit annoying, how dare this. Whoever it is just ignore him. Did this child not know who he was? The most respected villain in the entire galaxy. Why it should feel honored to have been chosen as his helper. Yes. Helper, pray tell what kind of helper did he choose? Android? Robot? Hopefully robot. Nos licked his lips and sighed, no, it was not a tasty snack for him to eat in the nearby future, though it did give off a new tasty kind of energy, still it would never replace the sweet delectable fiery aroma of pure electrical energy.

Blinking he noticed as his poppet had begun to snore, signifying sleep time..Lovely..He smirked and lightly took hold of its hood to get a better look at him. Or her...Holding onto the hood for a few moments he released it when the young poppet gave off a slight stir, scooting closer to the wall. Sighing, he crossed his arms, "Fear not little one, I just have a mere question for you."

The little teen fluttered an eye open and grunted, "What?"

"I acquire to know your kind and what orgasm you have, if any at all." He simply stated, smiling with hands clasped together, not actually trying to imply anything.

She blinked; eye widening with disgust, the little girl wagged a finger, hissing, "What? What the hell is wrong with you?" she yelped in a high feminine voice. "Of course I have orgasms. I mean..." The child frowned, rubbing the back of her neck and hissed "What the hell is wrong with you?" Hands on hips, she shuddered and turned away, feeling very dirty. "My name is Becky. I am a hybrid and you are a creeper. Leave me alone or you will suffer.." Now she didn't mean that having no clue how to do in this whacko, but hoped it would scare him off...Yeah right…he was dangerous and oh she felt so doomed.

Nos smirked widely to himself, a look of pure pleasure and happiness on his face. Oh how deliciously delightful. A young girl, oh how wonderful. So, positively splendid.. He leered at her appearance, hmming, "And your age?"

Becky glared darkly at him, turning around, arms crossed as she grumbled, "A million and two. None of your beeswax now go away forever." Oh she was filled with so much rage and fear, mainly fear. why couldn't he just scram? Bug another sucker...Oh but she was use to being a sucker, still..."I hate you so much. Just go away." Becky hissed, gloved fists clenched as she shook with pure anger which soon slumped to icy cold dread the moment he wrapped an invisible arm around her waistline.

"Oh, but, my dear, sweet little one. I never, ever go away." He widely, bringing her closer up against him as she squirmed to get away while he laughed manically. "My poppet…" he hissed, running a finger down her spine, he whispered into her ear. "You are mine."

REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

Revision of chapter 3!

Disclaimer:Nos4a2 belongs to Disney. I own Becky

Chapter 3

Nos4a2 cracked a grin, gently rubbing his cold metal claws through the girls deep blue hair, chuckling, "Calm down, poppet, there is no use resisting." His other hand kept her heavily restrained against his ghostly body, so no matter how much she squirmed, he was right. It was no use resisting as his deathly cold hand pierced into her skull, Becky let out a small scream and heaved her elbow against his chest plate, causing him to let go. Nos hissed holding his sore stomach, so he could feel pain, lovely…"Not bad little one."

Becky blinked, blazing daggers at him as she dusted herself off, overhearing the sound of a pteranodon her body was roughly pushed against the control panel and she gasped, frowning.

"But not good enough..." he jeered pulling the girl up by her pigtail and carelessly forcing her down on the chair which swerved around to face the window as the little girl nearly felt like breaking down and took a few deep breaths, hissing…

…."Prison treated me better than you..." Grumbling she slouched down in a dark stormy mood, letting out a loud meow and claw hand the moment he poked her shoulder.

Chuckling, the evil ghost was holding her wrist, gently squeezing it," Come now child, I'm starting think you don't want me here." His hand lightly grazed the back of her neck and he smirked widely.

"What was your first clue?" Becky grumbled bitterly, glaring spitefully at the voice she yanked her arm away and rubbed it.

Nos grinned innocently to himself and floated into the air, stretching and letting out a small yawn, "So tired..." he mumbled, beating on a young girl took a lot of him and it was time for a well deserved rest.. Smiling he leaned on his right side and slept soundly.

Hearing some light snores, Becky sighed in relief, taking hold of the thrusters and feeling more at ease, glad the perv was sound asleep. A few minutes passed and she sighed a bit bored, space so everlasting...

"Resist me not little one, for you are mine..." The ghost mumbled, smiling in his deep sleep.

Great he was even a creeper in his dreams, just perfect, man what a freak. She glanced at where she assumed he was sleeping and grumbled, "I hate him so much, he's so weird." Her body still felt like a used tissue, so violated and dirty even though he didn't actually fondle her, his touch was so chilling…so unpleasant…. so sexy. Becky sighed, eyeing the self destruct button, oh how tempting it would be to just end it all. End this nightmare. Forever. Shaking her head at those bad thoughts her hand shook towards the big bright red button that called as sweetly as mom lulling her kiddies to sleep at night.

"And after I drain every last ounce of energy you posses slowly I shall recharge you and do it all over again!" The ghost laughed manically, enjoying his dream a bit too much.

Becky eyed him strangely, confused, who knew ghosts had dreams? And what the hell was he talking about? She didn't really want to know or cared in the slightest, "Sure, go and have your pleasant dream you freak," she hissed, arms crossed, eyeing the self destruct button once more..."Wonder if instead of dieing I can kill the ghost." She blinked, "Can ghost redie? Who am I talking too?" Sighing the young alien girl frowned, rubbing the back of her arm, aside from strange energy needy ghost perv, it was so lonely being out in space. Being an escaped con didn't leave much time for making friends getting nor back into the game of.

"Lovely, prepare to meet your doom XR, for I shall rip you apart after draining your most delicious, nutritious, appetizing energy that lives in your system, then your brother is next, hah!"

Becky shuddered, disgusted, "What. Does he get a sexual thrill from his meals? Sweet hell, I can't deal with this anymore." Her fist slammed on the red button, which caused the spacecraft to go to infinity and beyond, way beyond, as the ships engine force caused the girl to slam headfirst into the windshield. "Ow!" A seeping pain lurched into her skull which began throbbing like fire and she frowned, hearing.

"This ship will self destruct in five minutes."

REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Buzz Lightyear of Star Command belongs to Disney. I own Becky

Chapter 4

"The ship will self destruct in four minutes and thirty seconds."

.."Perfect," the little girl smirked, rubbing her bruised head, she smiled and leaned back in her chair, not having a problem with the in-depending doom. Two seconds passed and she blinked, slapping her forehead and groaning in realization at how stupid she was being. Death was not something to look forward too when the flames of hell wanted to claim your soul. Hell the stupid ghost was better than a fiery place of torment and pain. All that heat, ugh, she shuddered, wishing to go back and correct every evil deed of her dark past...Well too late for that in three minutes death would be knocking at her door and..her stomach growled. "I'm hungry?"

..."You robots exist only to feed me.." the ghost growled with a hungering delight.

"Ooh, why did he mention eating?" Becky blinked, rubbing her hungry belly, cringing at the automatic systems reminder..

"The ship will self destruct in two minutes and forty seconds."

.."And why did I chicken out and press that blasted self destruct button?" She grumbled, sighing with depression she slithered down the chair, almost not taking notice of a ship that was passing through the quadrant. "A ship?" Becky blinked, smiling with delight the young alien hopped back up as it seemed fate was finally shining on her. Her fingers quickly pressed a few buttons to send out an SOS message, praying for it to be answered. Come on answer...answer..anyone...pick up the damn message and save my stinking ass.

Two yellow orbs pierced through the transmission screen, blinking a high metalliac voice spoke out, "XR of Star Command I picked up your SOS message and let me assure you that you nothing to fear. I am completely on the case and can handle this problem with ease," he smiled, one hand fluttering in the air and antother was plastered on his chest as the little robot was ever so confident in himself.

..."Uh..great..so...HOW DO I STOP THE SHIP FROM EXPLODING?" Becky frowned; arms crossed eyeing him with increasing fear.

"Well that's very simple," He took out a book and hmmed, flipping through pages, "Does your ship have an self destruct off switch?"

…"No." She bit her lower lip, sighing, feeling completely and utterly doomed. Was this guy for real? Well being a robot, he's close enough to real and really her only hope.. "Come on, man, dying is no longer on my to do list today." Becky tapped her oversized foot, anticipation starting to swallow her up inside.

The robot ranger flipped through more pages, rubbing his chin and he snapped his fingers "Press the blue button!"

Giving him a what the hell completely puzzled look her right eye glazed over the buttons..Shit..there were three of them. Which one could be the right button? Which one, which one? Well only one way to find out..She pressed one of them and the door burst right open, almost sucking her out into the black of space. Gasping Becky slammed her fist back on the button, panting as the door closed..

XR blinked, now reading a Victoria Circuits magazine, "Uh, try the other button."

Duh...Shaking her head, her finger wavered in front of the second blue button and gently pressed it. The lights flickered off as the purring engie ceased but the voice continued to warn it's passenger.

"The ship will self destruct in sixty seconds."

Slamming her gloved fist on the last blue button, The young girl slumped her face onto the panel..waiting for something bad to happen..One minute passed, she opened her green eye, smiling, "Everything's okay!"

XR blinked, tossing the magazine aside, "Huh? Really? Great! Wonderful. Well see ya! I have women in bikinis to stare at."

"Wait? What? Come back!" Too late. The odd little bot had driven off, leaving her all alone in the dark with the ghost perv.

REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

IB: Woo. An update and it only took me four months, much better than my update per year. Thanks for the review Harley and Nos died in Revenge of the Monsters by exploding into tiny pieces.

Disclaimer: Nos-4-a2 belongs to Disney. I own Becky.

Chapter 5

An hour passed as the young alien journeyed through the gloomy hollow pit of space. All hopes of finding someone to help were completely dashed as she continued to stare out at nothing. Nothing but stars that were full of lies burning bright and lighting the night time sky. The forever ending night sky, that's the problem with living in space. Darkness, blackness, despair, misery, so much darkness was enough to drive her crazy, still she kept on driving through it. What else could she do but ling onto a small bit of hope that someone anyone could help her. Frowning Becky let out small sigh glancing sadly out at the never-ending void drumming the control panel she groaned tilting her head back in a anguish, "I am so doomed."

Small light snores echoed throughout the room, ending the deafening silence as they were calm and pleasant snores mixed with sweet honey tone laughter and satisfied slurps. The slurps were kind of weird as they were gooey and watery, plus a ghost snoring and slurping just wasn't normal.

Becky glanced over at the invisible spirit giving it a funny look, "Freak."

"You cannot resist me little one…for you are mine to consume. Mine to eat. YOU WERE BORN TO FEED ME!" Loud crunching noises shook the area and Nos gulped, licking his lips. "Yum."

Becky gave a what the hell look, puzzled beyond puzzled, this was just too weird. Shaking her head, she flinched as he kept on screaming about how everyone was meant to feed him. Sure food was good, but why scream about it? Just eat and be quite, but ghosts don't eat. Do they?

"YOU ARE MINE! TO RESIST WILL JUST BRING YOU MORE PAIN LITTLE ONE!"

Freaked out by his outburst as well as amused," she shook her head, smiling a bit, "And I didn't think he could get any more weird." tapping her chin in thought she listening to her own starving belly, "What the hell is he eating anyway? I could go for some food." Frowning she, patted her tummy and , sighed. In the distance her right eye caught sight of a giant flashing sign that read, "Cosmos?" Becky smirked, "That will do." She sneered her small vessel over to a spot that said, "HANDICAPPED ONLY! PARK HERE AND GO TO JAIL!

"Zzzz…XR..XR…..I will kill you XR…" Nos slept content a smile on his face.

"Poor XR, whoever he is," Becky muttered jumping out of the ship she glanced at the sign, scratching her head in thought, "Wonder what it says.." she shrugged, "Oh well not important." With a smile the little alien skipped into the restaurant. Food was the only thing that could cheer her up after such a horrible ordeal.

"I can't do it XR!" Booster pouted from a booth, frowning as he twiddled his thumbs appearing mighty anxious.

XR popped his eyes out from behind his Victoria Circuits magazine, smiling at his buddy, he chuckled, "Of course you can Booster. I have every confidence you won't be disappointed."

"But what if she doesn't like me?" he groaned eyeing the table sadly, having no confidence in himself.

"What's not to like? You're big! You're friendly a girl would be crazy not to like you, Booster," the robot assured him with a smile. "In fact.." he eyed the area..Craters, barely any girls, there was the waitress but he wouldn't try her. Not after last time. So..much..pain…. "Hm..Aha! Watch how it's done Booster." XR jumped out of the boot and wheeled over to the counter.

"I said I would like a Vort dog please," Becky told the manager who gave her an odd look.

"A what dog? Sorry Miss. We don't have that. How about a Fried Honey Dog instead?" Cosmo kindly suggested.

"Fine, that will do and I'll have twenty two.." She rubbed her growling stomach, handing him a hundred dollar bill.

Cash sign in eyes he wooed, "If only I had more customers like you.." he sniffed, walking away and wooeing with happiness.

"Well you certainly made his day," XR chuckled, smiling at the girl who gave him a strange look.

"Say…Weren't you that robot from before?" Becky frowned; she glared at him, growling. "You left me!"

"I did?" he gave her a puzzled look looking around the area. There had to be better built women around somewhere. This one had no…ahem..large chest area. Even her butt was too small. Wait why did he care about that anyway? He blinked as he felt a tap on the head, "Yes?"

PUNCH!

He rubbed his face frowning, he should have kept his helmet on today. XR sighed, hands on hips, "Okay, what did I ever do to you?" He thought about that for a few seconds, maybe it was better left unanswered.

She growled, tapping her foot about ready to kill him as she clenched her fists tightly, "What did you do? What did you do? You saved my life then left me to die that's what you did!"

He chuckled nervously, hands up to block any attacks,."Nope. Not me. Must have been someone else," he gulped at the sight of a floating fireball, "Would you look at the time?" he glanced at his wrist, "I have to go. Bye!" Waving he wheeled back towards his booth. Panting he glanced at Booster and groaned humiliated.

"Gee XR, what did you do to her?" Booster gave him a you're bad look..

XR frowned, he hated that look, it was a look he was use to getting from Buzz, Mira, Dad, but never Booster. His best friend. Shaking his head, he did a cuckoo sign, "Nothing she's just nuts Booster. Trust me most females don't want to kill you."

"They just want to sleep with you," A fax machine swung over and crawled onto the booth, smiling he slapped a waitress's butt, "One Oil can please hold the brown stuff. Really I hate it. Would you like to drink dirt? WELL WOULD YOU?" he bellowed, slamming his little hands on the table. "Ow! A splinter!" Growling the deranged machine took out a gun, pointing it at the table and blasted it to smithereens.

XR blinked, shaking his head, completely embarrassed, "XL, who gave you a gun?"

"No one! I found it," he smiled, wheeling the weapon around,"Woo. You won't believe what this baby can do. So many uses."

"I'm sure.." XR muttered, knowing it was a bad idea for his bro to hold something that could kill an innocent bystander or more importantly him. "Well maybe you should..Give it to me for safe keeping?" he held out a hand, grinning innocently.

XL hummed, spinning the gun in a circle, "Nah! I like it. I'm going to keep it. YOU! GIVE ME ALL YOUR MONEY!" he pointed the gun backwards at the alien.

"You must be joking," Becky gave him a funny look, "Dude you're fax machine, you don't scare me.."

Well that infuriated him, it wasn't his fault he wasn't a giant anymore. "GAH! What do you know anyway?" He pointed the gun at her forehead, an evil smirk plastered on his red face.

"You know you're holding it backwards.." she sighed, glaring at XR, "And after everything I went through today. You can't scare me."

"Really? Why not?" XL asked, genuinely curious.

Becky sighed, hugging herself tightly as she eyed the floor dully, "I rather not talk about it."

"Why?" he asked innocently.

"Because!" she snapped, turning away from him arms crossed.

"Why?" he really wanted an answer, it was going to kill him not to get an answer from her.

"BECAUSE!" she shrieked, blinking as tears leaked from her eyes, she blinked, sniffing and wiped them away speaking in low voice , "I just rather not talk about it, okay?"

XR and Booster frowned….XL blinked…"Why?" He didn't mean to be rude, he was just so damn curious or annoying as XR would say but not to his face still couldn't he see how upset she was? .."Hey! You're crying!" he frowned…well shoot. He really did it. Made someone cry..Now if only he knew, "Why are you crying?" XL frowned as she didn't answer and had fallen to the ground, crying and whimpering. "Come on! Stop it..Stop crying!" he whirled to face XR, "Make her stop! Man! I don't know what to do! What did I do?"

Sighing the little ranger scooted over to the crying alien and hugged her gently, running his fingers through her hair, "Shh..It's alright..If you don't want to talk about it, you don't have too." XR soothed.

She gulped up tears, sniffing, his embrace felt..warm..caring…kind…sweet…Maybe she wouldn't kill him after all…Maybe she made a new friend who could help her..Maybe..Maybe there was hope.

Outside the window cold grey fingers clawed it slowly in a circular motions. The ghost smirked eyeing his little ones, "Hm..Lovely."

REVIEW


End file.
